A common problem in data entry systems is processing data corrections (editing). This is particular true for handwriting recognition systems, where some of the signals received for handwritten text may include special symbols which are created by a writer as gestures over or in close proximity to some portions of the handwritten text. The primary problem with this form of correction is that the writer attempted edits (via the special symbols) can overlap some of the handwritten text. This makes it extremely difficult to translate the handwriting text and identify what editing the writer desired by the special symbols.
Conventionally, a writer's gestures, which are used to create special editing symbols, are incorporated as part of the overall handwritten text image. Correspondingly, the special symbols are not separable from the substantive text images before character recognition can be applied. Character recognition translates the text images into machine-readable characters for use in electronic systems and applications (e.g., word processors, spreadsheets, calendars, etc.).